Just Harry
by Black White and Shades of Grey
Summary: A.U. Growing up with a very different Dursley family, Harry learns new and interesting things, and makes decisions and friends one wouldn’t expect. Slash. Future HJPTMR pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Harry

Author: Black, White, and Shades of Grey

Characters: Harry Potter, the Dursleys, Tom Riddle, others as added.

Rating: PG-13 for future chapters and mild violence/cursing.

Summary: A.U. Growing up with a very different Dursley family, Harry learns new and interesting things, and makes decisions and friends one wouldn't expect.

* * *

_**Just Harry**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**By Black, White, and Shades of Grey**_

It was a clear, darker then usual night on Pivet Drive when Harry Potter was brought to the Dursley's house. He was left on the doorstep, a note attached in his baby blanket. He was crying softly as Mrs. Petunia Dursley opened the door to look around. As she found the source of the cry she gasped, horrified that someone would just abandon a child like that, but also happy that it had been her, for she felt that this was a very special baby. She picked up the little boy and quickly read the note, frowning as she did. Tears welled up in her eyes at the news that her only sister had died, and she hurriedly wiped them away. This was no time to morn. She had to bring the little one inside and wake Vernon up. Explain to him what was happening, maybe even convince him to let her keep young Harry and treat him like a son, a younger brother to their little Dudley. Even if her sister did use magic, she wasn't going to abandon what was left of the person she secretly admired.

Yes. She could morn later.

* * *

So, as it goes, Harry Potter grew up in a very loving, yet stern, environment. Just like his older 'brother', he was made to do chores (which had to be done before he could have his free time, but after homework), maintain good grades, and generally have fun as a child. He was a quick learner, breezing by his brother and most of his friends academically, and was often bored at school and home.

At the age of four he was told about his parents, and that he was the only one to have ever survived the 'killing curse' (or so the note said), and that he was supposed to be a very powerful wizard. They also told him that, though he could do whatever he wished to with his magic around his family, outside was not a good idea. It is because of this that Harry did his best, in his free time, to try and summon this magic, and to do with it what he wished.

After many months of trying with no success, he decided to do some research. He had found some muggle books describing his kind of situation – trying to find energy within. It was often said that meditation was a good way, and that through martial arts a person could find there center more easily, and find balance (not to mention learn to defend themselves).

So, on his 5th birthday he decided: As his present, he would start Tai Chi.

* * *

Nine years later, Harry was still doing martial arts in his free time. It was summer time between his 3rd and 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the month of August, on the 7th. There was a competition, ages fourteen to twenty – one, and anyone who wanted to test their skill could. Harry – being the eager teen that he was – decided to enter.

And that is where Harry's most interesting adventures begin.

* * *

None of Harry's opponents moved like he did. The man – who looked to be about twenty, maybe twenty-one, had chocolate brown hair, clear sky blue eyes (not like his Godfather's stormy grey-blue eyes), and a leanly muscled build (not that he noticed any of this) – he was almost like a dancer. He moved about Harry with a practiced ease, something that only an experienced fighter was able to do, and at times almost seemed to be mocking him with all those smirks. Harry was starting to become very frustrated with this; he cleared his mind, found his center, and started fighting back more. It was time for him to focus on winning the match, not just fighting for enjoyment.

It was a slow turn of events, but Harry was eventually able to win the match. It was not easy, and neither left unscathed. Harry's shoulder somehow came out of the socket (to which he put back in mid fight, much to many people's disgust and his opponent's grim amusement), and the other man had a badly bruised wrist. They shook hands, both congratulating the other for a fight well done, smiles on there faces. It was the 2nd to last round of the finals, so while the man did not win, he did receive 3rd place. Harry had to fight one last opponent, and would either receive 1st or 2nd place.

As Harry fought his last challenge, he couldn't help but think that it was less challenging then his previous fight.

After the fight was over (Harry being the winner), the man from earlier approached him.

"Hello. I just wanted to congratulate you on your win today. It must have been very difficult to earn that level of skill at your age. How old are you? Sixteen?" The man asked, eyebrow rising as he sat across from Harry.

Harry chuckled, took a swig of his bottled water and set it on the table. He was relaxing at the 'competitors only' refreshment area. "I turned fourteen not too long ago, actually. You look to be about twenty, right?"

The man nodded. "Twenty-one. I've been doing this a good many years myself, though, and I've never seen you in a competition. There are a lot over the year, so I'm awfully curious. Why _haven't_ you competed before?"

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment before the man answered the question for him, "You were at Hogwarts, right?"

Harry's eyes widened and he coughed up the water he was sipping on at the time. The man gently hit his back, looking concerned for the younger man. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But you _do_ go there, right?"

Harry weakly nodded his head and croaked out, "But how do you know…?"

The man gestured toward Harry. "You're a strong wizard, so I was able to sense you. I'm a wizard as well, and the only school around here is Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin, in case you were wondering. So, what house are you in?"

Harry laughed, "Well, strangely enough, I am in Gryffindor, though the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Ravenclaw was also a close choice..."

The man's sky blue eyes narrowed, "You convinced the hat to put you in Gryffindor? I didn't think that it took orders from anyone but the headmaster."

Harry shrugged, "Well, I asked him, and though he said I'd do great in Slytherin, he said Gryffindor was okay. So I went there. One of my current friends was being a prat before we all got sorted, and once I saw his house, I didn't want to be there. He was a Slytherin. My other friend knew he was going to be in Gryffindor, so I decided I wanted to be there, too."

Smirking, the Slytherin poked Harry, "And how does a Gryffindork befriend a Slytherin?"

Snorting, Harry snapped his teeth at the finger, and it was jerked away, "By not acting like a _Gryffindork_, that's how. Just because a person's sorted into a house doesn't mean that that's all they are. Are you telling me you _never_ had any friends outside of your house? I'm friends with a few Slytherins, many Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a lot of Gryffindors."

"Nope, never." The man shook his chocolate locks wildly, tangling his hair.

Giggling, Harry reached over and moved a lock of hair that was sticking up like a horn back into place. "There. Now it doesn't look so bad."

Rolling blue eyes answered that, and he stood up. "Thanks for your help. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this conversation." He checked his watch, "I should have been home half an hour ago. I have a lot of stuff to do, and not enough time to do it in. It was nice meeting you." He turned away, then just as suddenly turned back. "My name's Tom Grimoire, by the way."

Harry smiled, "My name's Harry Potter."

Tom's eyes snapped open all the way, and his jaw dropped. "I don't believe it… Where's your scar?"

Harry's frowned worriedly, "I hid it with a bit of magic. Please don't make a commotion. I hate it when that's brought up. I'd rather forget I'm the Boy-Who-Lived while I'm here. Please."

Tom's mouth snapped shut and he took a deep breathe. He closed his eyes and turned around. "Well, that's fine with me." Turning back around, he was once again smiling and composed, "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just didn't expect to be meeting you here of all places. And, in spite of acting like a fan, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out again? It was interesting talking to you about Hogwarts, and I'd honestly like a rematch sometime. Just… without the bodily harm." He gingerly held his bruised wrist. "I'd rather not have to go home and heal another injury, or possibly heal one of yours. Will you be okay? Or do you want me to heal it for you?"

Harry stood up and stretched, wincing slightly, "I think I'll be okay. It's just a bit sore right now. And I'd love to hang out again. I don't have too many older friends anymore since I started Hogwarts. I was working on a college degree when I received my Hogwarts letter. I lost contact with the friends I made there."

Tom blinked, "College degree? At eleven?"

Harry nodded, blushing slightly. He started walking towards the entrance, Tom following him, "Yeah. I finished high school when I was nine, did a year of independent study, then decided a college degree wouldn't hurt, and I wouldn't be as bored as I used to be. After all, college is supposed to be harder then high school."

Tom shook his head, astonishment on his face, "Wow, Harry, wow. So I just made friends with not only the boy-who-lived, but a genius as well."

Harry ducked his head to let his long raven hair cover his fierce blush, "So, when do you want to hang out? Anytime in the afternoon is good. I get my chores done early."

"How about…. one o' clock. We can go to the park not far from here. Would you like me to pick you up, or just meet me there?" Tom asked.

Harry stopped just inside the entrance, "Could you pick me up? I live at 4 Pivet Drive. It's about 5 miles away from here."

Tom nodded. "Sure. I know where it is. How did you get here, anyhow?"

Harry glanced off to the side, "I ran. Helps loosen me up before my matches."

Tom put a hand to his face in mock frustration, "What am I going to do with you? Intelligent, handsome, athletic, and has a great personality. You're just too perfect. Would you like a ride now, too?" He glanced through his fingers to see a blushing Harry look away and smiled lightly.

"No thanks. I'll just run home. Work off this extra energy I have." Harry cleared his throat. "I have to go now, my aunt is expecting me in half a hour. See you tomorrow, Tom!" Harry said as he ran off to his house.

Tom chuckled back where Harry left him, "This will be interesting. Now how to go about this … development."

* * *

The next day Tom showed up right at one at Harry's house. He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and turned it off. As he took of his helmet, he realized that there was a face peering out the window looking at him. The face quickly disappeared, and Tom was a bit startled to realize that it was Harry's. Chuckling, he approached the house, helmet under arm.

He raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door was yanked open, and Harry rushed out. He was about to close the door when a shout of his name was heard. Harry cringed and looked crestfallen.

Harry backed up and held the door open, "Come on in, Tom. My aunt and uncle would like to meet you before we go out today. "He sighed dramatically and pouted, "I almost got away, too."

Snorting, Tom walked in and messed up Harry's hair with his hand as the door was closed, "Eh, don't worry. 'm sure they're doing it cause they love you, is all. Now lead the way, young savior of the ungrateful!"

Smirking, Harry lead the way to the living room, where a rather thin woman sat next to a large, but not fat, man, and a muscular child who looked a bit older then Harry.

"You can sit there," Harry gestured to a loveseat that was adjacent to the couch and sat on it himself after Tom took a seat. "Everyone, meet Tom Grimoire, Tom, meet Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. Now, can you three get the interrogation done with so that we can go?" Harry added, already growing impatient.

Tom rolled his eyes and nudged Harry, "Sit still, will you? It'll only take longer if you keep talking." He focused on the family in front of him, "Well, Ma'am, Sir's, I promise while I am out today with Harry that nothing will harm him, so long as I am alive. I know how important Harry is to not only you, but to many others as well."

Harry interjected, "He's a wizard and a martial artist – though I did beat him in hand to hand – so he is more then adequate enough to protect me. Don't worry."

Tom just shrugged when the Dursley's gaped at him, "It's true. Though I met him at the martial arts tournament, he recognized my name when we introduced ourselves. It seems he graduated Hogwarts the year before I entered."

"And then I had some training by an Auror friend of mine."

Harry's eyes widened, "Which would make you even better then I thought."

Tom nodded proudly, a smirk on his face.

Petunia got a hold of herself, "Al… alright then. Just be back by ten. Though it is summer, you are still fourteen. Martial Artist Wizard or no." She turned to Tom, a dark expression on her face, "I may only be his aunt, but if he gets hurt because of you, no protection on this planet will keep me or my family from finding you, and killing you."

Tom met the gaze head on and replied, "And as I said, I would give my life to protect his. If I am somehow still alive and he is not, I will offer you my head myself. Now come on Harry, lots to do today and all." He stood up cheerfully and held a hand up to Harry.

Harry accepted the hand with a put – upon sigh, and stood, "Alright. See you later, everyone!"

As they exited the Dursleys' heard from the living room a loud, "Bloody hell Tom! Stop dragging me! And what kind of motorcycle is that, anyway?"

The door shut, and it was silent.

"Well, that went well." Dudley said to his parents, "At least his new friend seems to be as protective as all the others."

Petunia and Vernon only nodded in agreement.

* * *

A.N. – Yo! Uh… this is my second story to be posted here. First was a Doctor Who one shot… Anyway… **coughs** I had this brilliant (in my opinion) idea about a Tom/Harry fic I could do! Of course, I'm going to wait till Harry's 2-3 years older, at least, to pair them, but till then – hints, and lots of 'em! I haven't heard of the plot I'm thinking of writing in the stories I've read, but I'm sure I haven't read them all. How many of you can guess who Tom Grimoire is?

But I digress. This is going to be A.U. His first 3 years in Hogwarts were basically the same, only because of his upbringing and choices in life, certain events and situations happened differently. But you'll see as I write more.

Can someone beta my story? I'm pretty damn sure I have mistakes somewhere, but I can never find them after the first few times I reread the chapter.

Cheers, everyone!

And please review. It makes the author feel better. .


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just Harry

Author: Black, White, and Shades of Grey

Characters: Harry, Tom, mentions of others.

Rating: PG-13 for future chapters, swearing, and possible violence.

Summary: A.U. Growing up with a very different Dursley family, Harry learns new and interesting things, and makes decisions and friends one wouldn't expect.

A.N. – Chapter two is up! I feel so happy. . I got so many hits, and I had more people then I expected reviewing it. **giggles and writes more before she goes to bed** Authors note at the bottom, too (added after I woke up and wasn't so hyper)!

* * *

_**Just Harry**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**By Black, White, and Shades of Grey**_

After Harry got his answer and wish (bike – black Suzuki Katana motorcycle, and the non – dragging of him), he got on the motorcycle and they were on their way.

Above the wind Harry shouted at Tom, "Where are we going?!"

Tom shrugged and shouted back, his voice muffled by his helmet, "I was thinking the park! That okay?!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Why the hell not?!"

He felt the chuckles over the vibration of the motorcycle, and held just a bit tighter as they sped around a corner. Really, the way Tom drove, you thought he'd never been on a motorcycle before…

As they slowed down to a stop, Harry tried to figure out whether his legs worked or not. Tom unhooked Harry's arms from around him, got off, and took off his helmet to get a better look at Harry. He snorted, and tried to hide his chuckles as Harry scowled.

"Very funny. I bet I look like a bloody mess, huh?" Harry near hissed as he took off his helmet. Tom burst into peals of laughter.

"Your – your…" Tom snorted here, "Hair!" He gasped and fell onto the grass beside the bike. "Was messy – before – now… worse!" He sucked in a breath of fresh air and let it out shakily as he tried to stop laughing at Harry's expense. Said messy haired boy was scowling at Tom, whose eyes were slightly teary, as he brought up the reflexive surface of the helmet up to look at his reflection. Instantly the frown was dropped as he brought his hand to his hair. It was sticking up in such unnatural directions… and at that length (his hair was a bit past his shoulders)!

Harry snorted in laughter as he threw the helmet at Tom. Tom grunted in pain (it wasn't a light helmet, and Harry _did_ throw it – aiming for his head, at that) and smirked as Harry sheepishly tried to straighten his hair out. Tom was about to get up and help when Harry, frowning, rubbed his hands together quickly and drew them apart slowly. He spread his fingers and ran them through his hair from root to tip. When done, his hair was as straight as it was before he had put his helmet on.

Tom flipped up (which Harry thought looked kickass) and approached Harry slowly (he had fallen several feet away). Harry got off the bike, finally, and cricked his neck and just generally stretched, waiting for the older man to get there.

"Harry…?" Tom began quietly.

"Yes?" Harry asked simply, a small smile on his face.

"Did you just… did you… use wandless magic to _straighten your hair_?!?!" Tom hissed, and smacked Harry's arm, incredulous look apparent on his face.

Harry pouted and rubbed said arm as if it actually hurt, "And what? You expect me to know how to do something like a _Wingardium Leviosa_ instantly? I had to start somewhere, you know!"

Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed put both helmets together before he shrunk them when no one was looking and slid them in his pocket. "You know, Potter, we have got to work on your ability to be subtle." He grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull them through the park, "You not only announced that you were the bloody Boy – Who – Wouldn't – Die, but also that you can do wandless magic! To someone you don't even know that well, at that! Yes, you're one of my friends now (if I have anything to do with it), but still! That aggravates me to no end, I swear!"

Harry yanked his hand back and rolled his eyes as he followed a half step behind his friend, "Thank you for the protective, 'I care about you, so you can't do _this._' speech. Really, I do appreciate it."

Tom stopped and glanced back at Harry as Harry grinned cheekily, "You're too snarky to be in Gryffindor."

"No I'm not. You're too protective to have been in Slytherin. Of course, you _are_ about as protective as my Slytherin friends. It's the rest of the house that acts off-standish and such."

"We're here." Tom said, and they stopped.

Harry hadn't been paying attention to where they were going (and so, would be hopelessly lost if he tried to leave on his own), so he was surprised to say the least. They were in a small green clearing with short grass and lots of wild flowers of every color, shape and size. Harry was most surprised at the lack of no one else being there. It was beautiful.

"Wow," was all Harry uttered.

Tom grinned, "Had I known all I had to do to shut you up was impress you, I would have tried that tactic a while back."

Harry whacked the back of Tom's head without breaking his stare on the clearing. Then, he abruptly sat, a small smile on his face as Tom rubbed the back of his head, sitting as well.

"That wasn't nice. And I brought you all the way through the park to appreciate what nature has to offer." Tom said innocently.

Harry turned his smile to Tom, and it turned into an all out beaming grin. Tom blushed a bit when Harry spontaneously hugged him, "Thanks."

Tom patted Harry's back a bit awkwardly and muttered, "You're welcome."

* * *

After they settled down a bit, Tom conjured up a picnic basket filled with food he had put together earlier. Tom smiled at Harry as he was told about how he found out how his new friend grew up. How nice his family was, how apprehensive he was when he realized that his magic was like a ticking time bomb – to much pressure on him, and it'd explode and cause who knows how much damage. So, when he was not even five, he was at the public library looking up information about a person's magic, about energy. Besides a lot of exercise material – Tom snorted at this – he had also found a surprising amount of material on the religion known as Wicca, as well as some general and more specific martial artist books about finding inner peace as well as using your energy to fight. So, after reading up on both subjects for awhile, he thought he'd try a combination of the two. And so, his interest in martial arts – Tai Chi, Tai – Kwon – Do, Karate, and others – and in learning to use the energy in other productive ways, began.

* * *

Tom was amazed that Harry was so intelligent when he was five years old. While as a kid, Tom was reading any book he could get his hands on, a lot of it was just for the fun, and not used as productively as Harry's knowledge in the area of the occult. It didn't just end as a kid, but it existed to his thirst of knowledge now! It seemed as if Harry looked up any information he could during his free time on different creatures of both the wizarding and muggle world. It was kind of fun for a while, though, naming off different creatures to Harry and seeing him recite what he knew…. 

Tom realized that Harry looked up all that information –mostly useful, not the 'just for fun' category – because he knew that his parents were killed by Voldemort as a child, and that he was, even if he didn't like it, seen as the savior of the wizarding world.

* * *

That wasn't the only thing the two talked about. There was also Harry's time at Hogwarts. Meeting all his close friends there – Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, Terry, Neville, Luna, ( and others Tom couldn't remember), his almost constant bickering with Draco over the most inane things, Ron and Herminone's constant bickering (over even worse things), all the shadowy things happening at Hogwarts – The Philosophers Stone! Tom was simply amazed. Harry and his friends were so brave, so stupid, so many different things, both good and bad – and Dumbledore! He thought that the Headmaster was more intelligent then to put the stone in a castle of curious children, but apparently he was as manipulative as he had originally thought! The Chamber of Secrets, which brought back so many memories…. and the whole escapade with his Godfather, which he handled much better then Tom thought a Gryffindor should handle naturally. 

Tom sighed and shook his head as he thought back to all the things he found out that day. All the things he told. His own childhood, how lonely he had been, how energetic and bouncy and naïve. He told Harry how, while his years weren't as exciting as Harry's were, he, too, tried to absorb what information he could directly from the library. Anything that caught his interest. (The two went on a small tangent about which ones they liked best before they switched the subject back.)

Tom told Harry almost everything about himself. But he kept a few secrets. If he hadn't, it might have ruined what friendship they had (Tom was pretty insecure about this new friendship, and wanted it to be well established before this secret got told.). Tom was sure, however, that if Harry did find out, he'd be shocked to hell and back.

Tom Grimoire was not only that, but also the reincarnation of part of Tom Riddle's soul. How, he wasn't quite sure, since from what memories he somehow received, the man had split his soul into many pieces, and the soul must be whole in order to be reincarnated, but – and this was a great big 'what if' situation – if the point of him living another life and getting a second chance wasn't to not only get this second chance, but to kill off the rest of himself that was living here and return his soul to it's original state, then he had no idea how this could have happened.

Like he said, big 'what if', and just as big of a 'can't tell Harry till he trusts me more' kind of situation.

Oh dear, what has he gotten himself into, being friends with the famous Boy – Who – Lived?

Well, his life _was_ never boring, and it certainly won't change.

* * *

Tom and Harry spent most of the summer together, but towards the end Harry realized he had to do his summer homework and get his school supplies, and Tom had to tie up some lose ends at his job he had as a computer specialist (muggle job) before he went back to whatever he did during the non – summer months (Harry had no idea – he asked Tom, but Tom always gave him the slip – sneaky Slytherin). 

Soon, it was time for Harry to get on the train, and he waved goodbye to his relatives and Tom, who was smiling, wished him luck and happy pranking.

* * *

It would have been almost the entire year before they saw each other again (Letters don't count!), if Harry wasn't drafted for theTriwizard Tournament so mysteriously.

* * *

A.N. - **next day, when she's not so hyper and after editing** Well, not sure how much you'll like this chapter. Not much happening. It's more to move the plot along. Next chapter will have them at Hogwarts, along with many suspicions and mayhem. **grins** See ya later! Please review! 

And thank you fireyhell, DestinyEntwinements (you got your answer this chapter, so to speak), Dark ass, animegurl088, and BRM. And thanks anyone else who clicked on the story and read it! Sorry this chapter's so much shorter!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just Harry

Author: Black, White, and Shades of Grey

Characters: Harry, Tom, Dumbledore, mentions of others.

Rating: PG-13 for future chapters, swearing, and possible violence.

Summary: A.U. Growing up with a very different Dursley family, Harry learns new and interesting things, and makes decisions and friends one wouldn't expect.

A.N. – Chapter three! Finally! Had some problems with my living arrangements, so until about a week ago I didn't have access to the computer the chapter (what was written on it, anyway) was on, then I had to get back into the mood to write it! Anyway, hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't long into the school year when Harry saw Tom again. Harry didn't know exactly what the wizard did (The man never really described it, just a, "It's lively – you'd never really lose interest, if done properly."), but after Harry was unexpectedly enrolled in the TriWizard Tournament, the older wizard turned up. 

It was when Harry was in a meeting with Dumbledore – there was a knock on the door, and with a small smile, the headmaster told the person to enter. To Harry's great surprise, Tom walked in, wearing forest green robes, tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and what looked to be leather boots, but were probably dragonhide.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as he sat down in the chair next to him, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore. How are you today?" Tom asked quietly, eyes steady on the man in front of him.

Dumbledore chuckled as he responded, "I'm doing very well, young Tom. May I enquire as to why you are in my office when you had graduated several years ago?"

Tom smirked a moment before responding, "Do to a series of unfortunate events," at this, Harry snorted in amusement, "it was brought to my attention that Harry was enrolled in an event he should not be able to participate in."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is true. No wizard under the age of 17 should have been able to take part in the event. But why are you here?"

Harry gave Tom a pointed look, "Yes, why _are_ you here, Tom?"

Tom shrugged, "Well, when you wrote to your family about what had happened, they got worried and sent for me. They want me to find out how this could happen, and to make sure you're safe. Your aunt and uncle especially worry about you when you are here."

Dumbledore interrupted, "You two know each other?"

Harry and Tom rolled their eyes in sync, and Tom said, "Yes, we met over the summer. It seems we are both wizards interested in different forms of martial arts. We kind of hit it off and became friends. You have a very intelligent student here, Headmaster."

He nodded, "Yes, Tom, I do. Now, as you know, I can not allow any one to investigate without the proper papers –"

Tom withdrew a stack of papers from his robes and tossed them on the desk, "They're all there. Ministry of Magic approved and all."

Albus continued as if he wasn't interrupted, " – but seeing as you have them, where in the castle would you like your rooms?"

Tom tilted his head and glanced at Harry, "Near Harry, if you would. There's no point in me protecting, let alone investigating the events surrounding Harry, if I am not near him. Thank you ever so much, Headmaster Dumbledore." Tom gave Albus an almost cheeky grin.

Albus' eyes twinkled more merrily then usual as he summoned a house elf and gave instructions to take Tom to his room. Seeing the antsy look on Harry's face as Tom left, Dumbledore waved his hand and dismissed him, making Harry shoot out of the room to find his friend. Dumbledore's chuckles could be heard as Harry rushed away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to catch up with Tom (who was still in sight of the office), so within no time Tom was getting pelted with recent events from Harry's point of view, the house elf ignored. 

Tom gave Harry another glance and bit his lip, "Harry, may I ask you why you didn't owl me with all this earlier?"

That shut Harry up, "Well, I didn't really want to worry you, And my friends are all helping me look into this…"

"Harry," said boy looked up at Tom, "You've been in the paper; do you believe I wouldn't know you were in this event?"

Harry just kind of shrugged and looked away from Tom, "I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that, and I really didn't want to worry you…"

Tom ruffled Harry's hair and gave him an affectionate look when Harry met his eyes, "You're a brat, you know that?"

Harry grinned and poked Tom's side, "Yeah, your point?"

The two wizards and the house elf arrived at Tom's quarters," Just thought I'd inform you – "

"The password, Master Tom is Juniper Berries. You will be able to reset it yourself after Jumpy leaves, Master. Good day, sirs." She said abruptly, and just as abruptly popped out of the corridor.

Tom and Harry blinked before they both shrugged and Tom said the password, "Juniper Berries," and motioned for Harry to enter. Harry flushed slightly, unknown to Tom, and entered quietly.

After checking the room for 'bugs' of the magical kind, Tom grabbed Harry by the shoulders and sat him on one end of the couch, while he sat near by. Harry blinked, but relaxed after he realized how comfortable the piece of furniture was.

"Is there a reason you wanted me here, Tom, or are you just going to stare at me for a good hour?" Harry asked Tom dryly as Tom didn't make a move to talk.

"Well, I was wondering since I'm here to investigate your involvement with the TriWizard Tournament if you and your group of friends might be able to diverge what information they have gathered so far. I'm already going to get what Dumbledore has, and I thought, you being a genius and all, would be able to help me out. So, what do you say?" Tom asked in an almost lazy manner. Harry could tell he was a bit nervous.

Harry smiled, "Sure. I'd love to help, and I'd love to get help. I want to know just as much as everyone else why I was put into this tournament. At least I don't think I'll have as much trouble as other 4th years would. I have some of the most intelligent people I could ask for at my side now."

Tom smiled back and nudged Harry's arm, "I do hope I am included in your assessment."

Harry smirked and got up from the couch, "Oh, I don't know, you did seem a bit speechless at some of my knowledge during the summer…"

Tom mock – scowled at him, and leaped from the couch before stalking towards Harry, "I'll have you know I was one of the top students in my grade and just because – "

Harry jumped a few feet backwards with an even more evil smirk, "Riiiight! Which is why you're here now, self employed."

"Why you little -"

And the chase was on.

* * *

A.N. – A little dry, I must admit, but needed for plot purposes. I tried to make it more entertaining, but I think that will have to wait for next chapter. 

And what a chapter that will be – Tom meets Harry's closest friends (all as protective of Harry as Tom himself is), and what a meeting that will be.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and once again I'm sorry it took so long for me to get that chapter out.

Laters!


End file.
